The Walking Dead
by Faith Karma
Summary: Alright, this has NOTHING to do with the AMC series people. This is based of a song by that title. It is what you would call a songfic I guess? It's a zombie fic. No happy ending. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own anything else I may reference. Only thing that is mine is the original characters.**

**Author's Note: I know I have a story in progress right now, Leroy's Garage, I have every intention of finishing it. But right now I have the adult version of Croup. Which I honestly didn't even think was possible for adults to get? Apparently it is when you have two little kids running around with bad cases of it, because everyone in my family was diagnosed with adult croup lol. Fun times, waking up at night feeling like your dying because you can't breath and it feels like your throat is closing up while you cough for a full two minutes. If you happen to come down with this, DO NOT take the shot. lol It seems to only make it worse, I'm heading towards pneumonia I can feel it, I've had it a few times in the past couple of years and it isn't pleasant. So if I drop off the face of the earth for awhile you know exactly why. So this is a one-shot that came to me when my phone was crazy ringing this morning, I figured I'd type it out and post it. Without further ado, I present to you the Walking Dead.**

**The Walking Dead**

_(Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo)_

_(Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo)_

_(Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo)_

_(Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo)_

A petite brunette gazes at the battered door, it rattles as force is pressed against it, the hinges were slowly pulling from the wall. Her brown gaze drifts to the trio behind her as she shoots them a sad smile. Her unicorn sweater is bloodied and torn at the neck, a large gaping bite mark oozes a thick crimson liquid, a small breath passes her chapped pink lips. Her patent leather penny loafers squeak obnoxiously as she steps forward, her short arms extending towards the teary eyed Latina.

"Here Santana," Her voice is hoarse, a grimace of pain flashes over her face when she speaks. A hunting rifle is resting in her open palms. "You'll need this to protect yourselves."

"No, Rach." Comes the soft protest from the hazel eyed blond, with cropped hair and alabaster skin, her hands shake slightly as she raises to fix her muddied yellow cardigan. Her white sundress, once a beautiful sight, is now marred with a patch of crimson on her left hip.

"Quinn," Rachel meets watering hazel eyes, tilting her head slightly, she raises her tanned hand to brush a falling tear from the girls cheek. "I love you, I want you to be safe." Her eyes flutter closed when Quinn places her hand atop hers. "I've been bitten, we don't know how long it will be until I'm not me anymore. I don't want you to see me like this. It's the best way...it's the only way." She whispers.

"I can't believe this. I just found you and you expect me to just abandon you?" Quinn's raspy voice calls out angrily, the old HBIC persona flashing over her features.

"Q, Rae is trying to save you. She wants you to have a fighting chance." The tall dancer calls, resting her hand on the other blonds shoulder, her once vibrant blue eyes meeting hazel. "We have to go now or what she is trying to do will be useless."

"Berry." Santana murmurs, her hands grasping the gun tightly to her chest, her fiery gaze meets the divas. "I'll keep her safe, I promise."

"I know you will Santana, you make sure you keep Brittany and yourself safe too." The petite girl nods, giving the Latina a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "You have to go now the door isn't going to hold much longer."

"I love you Rachel." Quinn says softly, stepping to the small girl to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"And I you Quinn, we will meet again one day I promise you. When this life has come to pass and the gates of heaven open, we will be together for all eternity. I'll wait for you and I will always be watching over you." Rachel murmurs, resting her forehead against Quinn's, with a deep breath she pushes back. Her eyes take in the trio, trying to etch them in to her memory. She looks to Santana and nods again. "Go."

Santana can't stomach saying goodbye so she simply nods in return, Brittany bounds forward to wrap her arms around the girl before dropping back to flank the remaining brunette. Quinn is reluctant to leave, it takes Brittany dragging her down the hallway to make her move.

Brown eyes watch them as they depart, never letting her gaze leave their retreating forms until they are safely turned down an adjoining hallway. A loud bang causes her to turn and look at the dozen or so figures trying to gain entrance in to the high school. She reaches down in to the green duffel, courtesy of Noah, a make shift explosive in her hands.

_"Oh hold the rifle up to my chin_

_Your bell rings out, it's deceiving_

_The womb is the safest place I've ever been_

_So carry me home baby, let me back in"_

She starts singing the first song that comes to mind, applauding herself mentally at her choice. It seemed oddly fitting that this be the last song she sings. A mangled hand smashes in to the small paned glass window on the metal doors, blood smearing in its wake. Her hand flexes around the chemical bomb in her hands.

_"No way_

_No way_

_No way_

_No way"_

The first hinge officially gives way, it rattles as the screws smack to the tiled floor. The door starts to deform as the horde pushes against the weak spot, Rachel allows herself to tap her foot lightly to the beat of the song in her head.

_"(Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo)_

_(Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo)"_

Another hinge finds its way to the floor, leaving one withstanding on the door, the top half is starts to bend and the milky eyes of her demise can be seen. Their teeth are bared in a primal act, blood dripping from their jaws as the attack more frenzied upon seeing a meal before them.

_"Oh hello psycho, is that you in the mirror again?_

_I can't escape the feeling you'll be here till the end_

_I've been kissing the grave of a ghost, a ghost that breathes_

_The ghost has an army of thieves and they're coming for me"_

She smiles slightly, the track suited zombie before her manages to knock away the zombie next to it. Even in death Sue Sylvester had to be the first, the best. If anyone deserved this fate, it had to be the woman due to her massive amounts of bad karma. Thing is, Rachel Barbra Berry would wish this on no one.

_"Hey yeah_

_Hey yeah, oh_

_I won't believe in dying to live_

_Won't pay for what I do not need_

_I want to release, yeah_

_I want to be free_

_Bird in a cage, eyes to the sky_

_Here come the angels singing deaf lullabies_

_Crush crystal wings up, breathe in and choke back_

_Found my misfortune in the mouth of a cat_

_Who got your tongue girl? Cut it right out_

_Striking a match, calling them out_

_Hey yeah, you're mine, you're mine_

_Hey yeah, fruit of thy womb, blood of a man_

_That cannot save me now, only time can_

_Hey yeah, you're mine, you're mine"_

The final hinge gives way, the door crashes inward, a mass of bodies stumble over one another in their haste to make in through the small opening. She starts slowly stepping backwards, to accommodate the dozen or more bodies. They slowly drag themselves towards her, no recognition no emotion. These were simply shells of her friends, her family and her tormentors. She held no ill will towards them, and thought herself proud they she would be able to end their eternal suffering.

_"I won't believe in dying to live_

_Won't pay for what I do not need_

_I want to release, yeah_

_I want to be free_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_(Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo)_

_(Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo)"_

She sings out, her hand grasping the small pin on the make shift explosive. She gives it a tug as her eyes lock on the mauled teacher, Shelby Cochran. It hurt to see her mother like this, she had hoped for so long for a bond with the woman, only for it to be dashed. Her sudden reappearance at McKinley gave her hope, but now it was a faded memory along with half the United States.

_"There is no way out_

_And there is no way, no way out"_

She whispers out the last line, the horde having surrounded her now. She smiles gently, allowing her mind to drift back to the previous weeks glee rehearsals and the smiling, singing Quinn Fabray. Teeth clamped on to her arm, another set to her leg. She hissed in pain, the click sounding out before a blinding light covered her senses. She was finally free.

* * *

><p>The explosion rocked the building, echoing through the silent hallways. The running trio faltered, a loud sob coming from the hazel eyed blond, the Latina chokes back her tears. Surprisingly the tall dancer smiles, her watery gaze falling on the other two.<p>

"She's safe now, she's home with her dads." She whispered, starting forward again. The other two were forced to follow.

**That's it. I know it isn't the best, but...Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
